


A World of Knowledge Awaits

by Postal_Ninja



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Divergence, Chapter 1 Written Version, Chapter 2 Podfic Version, Crossover, Gen, Meant as platonic but feel free to ship if you feel like it, Octopath Traveler Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Read by the Author, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: Bereft of an idea for his next painting, Yusuke looks to a video game for inspiration. The experience leaves him wanting more... and perhaps the Metaverse will offer him the answers he seeks.A Persona 5/Octopath Traveler crossover, because I wanted to bring my two favorite adorably oblivious goobers together in the same story.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Cyrus Albright, Kitagawa Yusuke & Ophilia Clement, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from the canon Persona 5 timeline, in that the Phantom Thieves have defused the Medjed threat by the beginning of August (Futaba doesn't inexplicably go to sleep for weeks, I guess). The beach trip also isn't featured.
> 
> As for Octopath Traveler, though it's mentioned that Yusuke has defeated the final boss, I myself have yet to do so in my playthrough, so the Octopath portion of the story is set after the end of Cyrus' chapter 4, but would be prior to Galdera's defeat, since I don't know how much that would change things.

_**August 1st 20XX** _

It was two weeks into summer vacation when Yusuke Kitagawa unexpectedly found himself with nothing to do. Without classes to attend, and given that the Phantom Thieves had successfully infiltrated Futaba Sakura's Palace, leading her to join their ranks and eliminate the threat from the hacker group Medjed, Yusuke was now searching for inspiration. He wanted to spend his free time painting, but was at a loss for a subject.

He had been surprised to learn a few days ago that one of the paintings he had on display in a local gallery had sold, and for an extravagant sum at that. He had immediately spent some of his earnings on replenishing his art supplies, as well as stocking up on food, but he still had a fair amount left with no idea how to spend it. What did young people his age typically spend their money on?

He recalled how he had recently spent time with their group leader, Ren Amamiya. The two of them had played video games together on an old second-hand console. Yusuke hadn't grown up with video games being accessible to him, but he had enjoyed the time he spent playing them with Ren. Maybe he could treat himself to a console of his own. He wondered whether there were any games out there that would appeal to his artistic sensibilities... perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone.

He was decided; he would try to find at least one video game he could play that would potentially lead him to inspiration for his next painting. But he knew little of the medium... he would need help if he was to find what he was looking for. And he knew just who to ask.

The bell above the door to Café Leblanc tinkled softly as Yusuke entered. He smiled at seeing Futuba seated at the counter; perfect, she was here. He greeted Boss with a wave of his hand and sat on a stool next to the girl.

"Hey Inari, what's up?" she asked casually, hardly looking up from the smartphone in her hand.

"Good morning, Futaba. I wonder if I might ask a favor of you," he began.

"Depends what it is," she answered, still scrolling through her phone screen.

"I'm in need of some advice from someone knowledgeable about technology," he told her. She perked up, and finally turned to look at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Go on," she encouraged him with a smirk.

"I find myself with a fair bit of spending money in my possession, and I'd like to purchase a video game system and a game to play with it," he explained. "However, I lack the knowledge to make a decision as to what I would enjoy. It seems there are endless possibilities, and I don't know where to begin."

"Ooo!" she exclaimed. "How fun!"

"Can you make any recommendations?" he inquired, encouraged by her enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," she assured him, cracking her knuckles confidently. "But first, you gotta give me an idea what you're looking for. What kind of game do you think you'd like to play?"

Yusuke considered, a pensive look on his face. "I'm not quite certain. But I do know I would like it to be aesthetically rich, something to inspire me. Are there many video games that fit that description?"

"Oh yeah, for sure," she told him. "We'll need to narrow it down a bit more. How about gameplay? Do you want something like a first-person shooter? Or a dungeon crawl sort of thing, maybe?"

Yusuke frowned. "No... those don't sound like quite what I have in mind."

"Okay," she answered, thoughtful. "Maybe an RPG would be more your speed, then."

"RPG?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah, it's a role-playing game. They usually have a pretty involved story, and lots of interesting characters who you get to know. I bet you'd like a more story-based game."

"That does sound intriguing," he ventured. "Very well, let us settle on an RPG, then. Does anything in particular come to mind?"

Futaba thought a moment, then brightened as an idea struck her. "I've got it! You should try Octopath Traveler! It's great, you'll love it."

"Octo...path?" Yusuke repeated.

"Yeah, it's an RPG with eight playable characters, and each one has their own story and they travel together. It has an amazing soundtrack, and best of all, it's gorgeous! They did this cool 2D-HD kind of concept, so it's designed to look like a retro 16-bit game from the nineties, but it's updated with some really amazing high-def backgrounds and stuff. Trust me, if you're looking for inspiration, this is the game for you."

Yusuke was thoughtful. "If that's what you recommend, then I trust your judgment. Will I be able to find this game and a console for it here in the city?"

"Yup! Here, let me recommend a few places in Akiba where you can look." She began typing into her phone, and soon Yusuke heard a dinging sound come from his pocket.

"There! I texted you all of the info. You should have no problem finding it," she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for your help, Futaba," he told her, nodding as he turned to go.

"No problem! And hey, Inari? Let me know how you like it once you start playing!"

He assured her he would, and after wishing Boss a good day, headed out the door.

* * *

Settled into his cramped dorm room with a controller in hand, Yusuke prepared to try his hand at his very own video game for the first time. He had had no trouble finding what he was looking for in Akihabara thanks to Futaba's instructions, and he had even had enough money left over to purchase a small second-hand television from a shop in his neighborhood. He had struggled with setting everything up initially, but after looking up a tutorial online, he was finally ready to play Octopath Traveler.

He waited as the game booted up, a black screen greeting him with an ornate golden symbol in the lower right-hand corner. Suddenly, a sweeping theme reminiscent of adventure began to play through his television's speakers, as the words _Octopath Traveler_ appeared on the screen. Yusuke regarded the starting animations with his mouth agape, the controller slack in his hands. He could see what Futaba had meant when she had referred to the aesthetic as 2D-HD, and she had been right; this game was stunningly beautiful.

With a smile on his face, Yusuke pressed the starting button, more excited than ever to see what was in store for him. He selected the _New Game_ option, and was given a selection of eight starting characters to choose from. From his understanding, he would eventually be able to play with all of them, but it seemed he would need to choose one as his main character. Looking through the travelers' biographies, he was pleased to see that they all seemed to have fairly interesting stories and motivations. He considered for some time before finally settling on Cyrus Albright, a scholar on a search for a missing book.

He thought that an academic might be dedicated to his research in the same way that Yusuke was to his art school studies. He was not wrong, and as he learned more about Cyrus, he saw that the scholar's commitment to his calling was beyond reproach. As he continued playing, he was fascinated both by Cyrus' story and with learning the finer points of how this game worked. He was pleased to see that it did not have the sort of fast-paced playstyle where one almost needs to know how to play already before being able to enjoy it. Yusuke could take his time in learning the ins and outs of Octopath Traveler and coming up with strategies for accomplishing the goals he was presented with.

That first day he played well into the night, too engrossed in the game's story to notice that the sun had long since set and that it was passed the time when he would normally go to sleep. When he finally found himself yawning and looked at the time on his phone, his brows rose in surprise. He usually only achieved this level of focus when he was painting. He looked at the controller in his hands, impressed, then saved his game and reluctantly turned off the system. Once he was in bed, his thoughts still lingered with Cyrus Albright and his companions as they traveled the continent of Orsterra. Yusuke couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could play again.

* * *

By the time summer vacation was nearing its end, Yusuke had logged an impressive 130 hours into Octopath Traveler. He had concluded all eight characters' main quests, collected all twelve job classes, completed myriad side quests for non-playable characters, and finally succeeded in defeating Galdera, the Fallen. He had lived vicariously through the travelers as they accomplished their goals and found fulfillment and happiness. He had felt for them during their trials, even to the point of finding himself with tears in his eyes as the dancer Primrose Azelhart finally carried out her long-sought revenge on her father's murderers.

The game was now finished; there was nothing left for him to do. This realization came with a wave of sadness, and Yusuke recognized just how involved he had become in the story of this game over the past few weeks. He would miss these characters, and he regretted that he would not be able to continue following them on their adventures.

Worse still, though he had felt much inspiration while exploring the world of Octopath Traveler, it had not translated itself into an idea for a painting as of yet. Yusuke sighed. He had spent almost his entire summer vacation playing a video game, and not a moment of it painting. He felt like a failure. Yet, he could not bring himself to regret the time he had spent in Orsterra; he cherished the experience almost as dearly as if it had been his own adventure.

He reached over and turned off the console, laying the controller down next to it mournfully. He sat looking at the blank screen for a time, feeling lost. He had invested so much time into this game, and now he was right back where he had started. Idly, he thought that maybe it just wasn't enough to experience a setting so rich through a screen. He thought of the gentle beauty of the Riverlands, of the Great Cathedral in Flamesgrace, and all the other places he had visited in Orsterra. It was a beautiful world indeed, and should have filled him with artistic ideas.

"If only I could go there myself..." he murmured, disheartened. A familiar electronic voice suddenly sounded from his phone, declaring _Inputting Coordinates_. Yusuke looked at the device, bemused, and soon noted his surroundings shifting in a way he now knew well.

When the shifting ceased, Yusuke found himself standing at the edge of a grand city. But it was most definitely not Tokyo; he was in the Metaverse, he knew... but where exactly? He looked down and noted his clothing. He was not in his Phantom Thieves' costume, with its fox mask and tail. No, he wore simple, plain clothing; a cream-colored tunic belted over loose fitting trousers, and rugged leather boots. Yusuke had never worn clothes like these in his life, though they somehow seemed familiar. As did the city itself, if he was honest. The architecture was suggestive of the European middle ages, from what he could tell. Where in the world had the MetaNav brought him, and why?

He made his way through the streets, looking around, until it hit him. Of course! He had been thinking about Orsterra and wishing he could visit the fictional land himself. He now recognized the buildings around him; to his right, the Royal Academy, to his left, the Library, and the Royal Palace ahead of him in the distance. He was in Atlasdam.

But how had the MetaNav brought him here? Shouldn't this be a Palace of some sort if he was able to travel here through it? A thought occurred to him; what if his fascination with the game had somehow translated itself into a warped desire of some sort, and this was what his distorted cognition looked like? Did that even make sense? He wished Morgana was with him; the cat creature seemed to know so much more about the Metaverse than he himself did.

His questions unanswered for the moment, Yusuke decided to nonetheless take advantage of his circumstances. If visiting this version of Orsterra could motivate his artistic efforts, then he would attempt to find as much inspiration from it as he could.

The sun was setting on Atlasdam, and there were not so many citizens milling about as he imagined he would find were it earlier in the day. He wandered nearer to the Royal Palace, looking up at the marvelous structure. Its crenelated walls and pointed turrets stood out majestically against the pink and orange sky. It truly was a sight to behold; there certainly were no buildings like it in Tokyo. Yusuke lifted his hands into his field of vision, framing the scene before him. Perhaps it would make a good subject for a painting. If only he had some paper to sketch on...

"Why, hello there, young man. May I ask what you're doing?" a familiar voice asked curiously from behind him.

Yusuke turned at the question and nearly gasped. Standing before him was none other than Professor Cyrus Albright himself. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised to see him, given that he _was_ in Atlasdam, but Yusuke found himself speechless to be coming face to face with, well, his main character.

"Cat got your tongue, my boy?" the scholar asked amiably, a twinkle in his eye.

"I- I'm sorry," Yusuke began, finding his voice. "It's an honor to meet you, Professor Albright," he expressed with a formal bow.

"Ah, so you've heard of me, it seems!" Cyrus answered proudly. "Or have we perhaps met before? Are you a student at the Academy?"

"No," Yusuke corrected, his mind racing for a suitable explanation. "But I have come to Atlasdam hoping to learn. I'm an artist, you see."

"An artist, hmm?" was Cyrus' pensive reply. "And I suppose you were admiring the scenery of our beautiful city? Looking for inspiration, perhaps?"

Yusuke couldn't help but smile. Cyrus was quite adept at putting puzzle pieces together in order to solve a mystery. He would need to be careful of what he said to the scholar; he didn't think revealing the existence of the Metaverse and all it entailed was the best way to approach things.

"You are correct, Professor," he confirmed. "I thought that Orsterra's seat of learning would be a fine place to explore, both with the eye of a painter, and the mind of a student."

"Yes, well said, indeed!" the scholar replied in agreement. "I imagine I should like having a bright young man such as yourself as a student, ah... Pardon me, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Forgive me," Yusuke replied, bowing again. "Yusuke Kit-" he began, then cut off, thinking better of his decidedly Japanese sounding answer, "My name is Kit, but everyone calls me Yusuke."

"Yus-ke?" Cyrus asked, considering. "Well, 'tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Yusuke." The scholar extended his hand, which Yusuke shook with admiration, still feeling overwhelmed to be meeting the man in the flesh.

"Tell me, is there some way I can be of assistance to you during your stay in the city?" Cyrus inquired. "My specialty is in history rather than the arts, but I will gladly share whatever knowledge I possess if it will aid you somehow."

"I... I would gladly welcome your assistance, Professor," Yusuke gratefully replied. Thoughtful for a moment, he finally answered, "I suppose if you have any recommendations for books relating to the history of the fine arts in Orsterra, that would be most helpful to me."

"Of course, lad, of course!" the scholar replied affably. "Come," he said, laying his hand to Yusuke's shoulder, "let us see what we can find in the Royal Library."

* * *

The Royal Library was a fascinating place, a true repository of knowledge, with bookshelves lining each wall up to the ceiling. The librarian was just heading out for the night when they arrived, but she agreed to leave Cyrus a key so that he and Yusuke could spend the evening at their research and lock up once they were done. Yusuke thanked the young woman (her name was Mercedes, he recalled) this time remembering not to bow, given that this was not a common practice in Orsterra and would likely make him conspicuous if he continued doing so.

Cyrus pointed out a section of volumes that likely held the information Yusuke was looking for, and the young artist set to his research. It was all very interesting, but he regretted that there were not more illustrations to demonstrate what was being discussed in the books. He was used to his full-color textbooks from art school, with their vivid photographs showing detail down to the brushstroke. These volumes mostly included references to artwork, rather than showing examples of them. He sighed in disappointment.

His study companion raised an eyebrow at the sound, looking up from his own research. "Is something the matter, my boy?" Cyrus asked him. "Not finding the information you were seeking?"

"It's not that," Yusuke explained. "I only wish I had access to the art itself. It's one thing to read about it and its history, but a visual medium is, well... visual, after all." He shook his head. "I feel as if I could learn more if I could see actual pieces."

"I see," the scholar sympathized. He suddenly brightened as a thought struck him. "Yusuke, lad, I've just had the most brilliant idea. A way for both of us to learn something." He set down the book he was holding, and turned towards the young man. "I've recently made quite an important discovery, you see. Have you ever been to a village called Duskbarrow, in the Woodlands?"

Yusuke almost answered that he had, but then realized that wasn't strictly true, and would be difficult to explain besides. "I'm afraid not," he replied instead.

"Well, there are some ancient ruins there which contain a most fascinating mural. It is of Hornburgian origin, and quite old," he explained. Yusuke, of course, was already familiar with the ruins of Eld and the mural contained within it, but allowed Cyrus to continue his account.

"If you would be willing to travel there with me, I would be most intrigued to hear your thoughts on said mural. As an artist, I mean. And it would be an opportunity for you to study a genuine example of ancient Hornburgian art." His excitement was palpable as he asked, "What do you say?"

Yusuke considered the scholar's offer, and concluded that it was too good to refuse. He would love to examine a full-scale depiction of the mural in the ruins of Eld. He had been most curious about it based on the game's depiction, but the pixelated art-style made it difficult to decipher. He found himself agreeing to Cyrus' offer with enthusiasm.

"Splendid!" the scholar replied, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "We'll set out on the morrow. Tell me, where are you staying?"

"I..." Yusuke began uncertainly, "I suppose I don't have a place to stay... I have no money to pay for a room..." he confessed.

"Worry not, my boy," Cyrus assured him. "Let us go to the inn, and I will get a room arranged for you."

"I couldn't possibly accept, Professor..." he began, but the scholar waved his protests aside, insisting that it was no trouble. The two of them then locked up the library and made their way to the city's inn. Once he was settled into his room, with Cyrus promising to call on him early the next morning, Yusuke sat on his bed and finally allowed himself to process what had happened. Somehow, he was in Orsterra. He was in a fictional world, but it was _real_.

For the first time since his arrival, he took his phone out of his tunic pocket. There was no internet connection, of course, or cell reception for that matter, so it was of little use to him. The MetaNav app was still square in the middle of the screen, its red eye blaring at him. At least this suggested that he should be able to return home by the usual method, once he decided he was ready to. He noted that his battery power was at less than fifty percent; it might be best to turn his phone off for now, he thought. He didn't want to risk the MetaNav not working when he needed it. He pressed the power button, and returned the device to his pocket, then got into bed, trying his best to get some sleep despite the myriad questions that lingered in his mind.

* * *

Cyrus was as good as his word, knocking on the door to Yusuke's room bright and early. Once the young artist had risen, the two made their way to the provisioner's to prepare for their journey. Cyrus busied himself selecting potions from a shelf, but something else caught Yusuke's eye. He had noted some stationary supplies near the front window, and the display also included some rather nice paper that would be ideal for sketching. He picked up a page to examine it more closely, and was surprised by Cyrus' voice suddenly at his side.

"Found something, have you?" the scholar asked, curious.

"I suppose I have," Yusuke told him. "I've been regretting my lack of sketching supplies. If I want to make the most of my inspiration, I'd rather need something to put my ideas down on..."

"Well, pick up some paper then. Oh, and I see they have charcoal as well. Get as much as you need," Cyrus offered with a nod. Yusuke was touched by his generosity, and suspected refusing would yield little result. Besides, he truly did want to be able to sketch during their journey. Silently grateful, he collected his supplies with a small smile on his face.

As they left the shop, Cyrus brought up another point that Yusuke hadn't considered. "Now, we are sure to encounter some monstrous creatures whilst we travel, but rest assured that I can take care of any threats with my spells." As if to demonstrate, the scholar casually summoned a fireball which briefly floated above his hand before he dismissed it with a wave.

The display brought a new question to Yusuke's mind; if this was truly the Metaverse, would he be able to summon his Persona in battle? Even if he could, how would he explain the apparition to Cyrus? Perhaps it was best that he didn't make use of that particular power for the time being.

"I have full confidence in your abilities," he assured Cyrus, but also offered, "I do, however, have some experience using a sword, though I don't have a weapon with me..."

"Wonderful!" the scholar exclaimed, then hastily pulled Yusuke by the elbow to the armorer's shop. When they stepped out again, the young artist found himself in possession of a new longsword and scabbard. He had tried to argue Cyrus out of the purchase, but to no avail. The scholar had insisted upon it.

"Besides," he told Yusuke, "I'm quite certain that if I report these expenses as funding a research trip with a student, the Academy will surely reimburse me." He chuckled jovially.

"But I'm not your student..." Yusuke answered, to which Cyrus responded, "Today you are," with a smile.

With that, they set off through the gates of Atlasdam and into the wide world beyond.

* * *

As their journey began, Yusuke found himself in constant awe at his surroundings. Though the art style he was used to from playing Octopath Traveler depicted its landscapes with a lush beauty of its own, seeing the real thing was almost beyond comparison. The scenery before him, untouched by the hands of modern technology, was truly breathtaking. And if the sights weren't enough, the clean breeze on his face and the pure smells of the countryside were equally rewarding. Yusuke felt a sense of peace that he had never experienced in his comparatively fast-paced Tokyo life. He was tempted to stop and sketch the vistas around him at every turn, but stopped himself for Cyrus' sake. The scholar had already been so kind to him, and Yusuke didn't want to needlessly delay their arrival to Duskbarrow because of his near constant urge to draw.

He did take the time to put charcoal to paper once they had made their arrival in Flamesgrace. He found the Frostlands aptly named, as the temperatures were far colder than the Japanese winters he was used to. Despite the weather, he couldn't resist the temptation to sketch the imposing structure that was the Flamesgrace Cathedral. And he happened to know the place with the best view.

He parted ways with Cyrus once they had made arrangements at the inn for their stay, the scholar explaining that he was going to take the time to visit an old friend and would meet up with him again later. Yusuke had smiled and been tempted to accompany him so that he would have a chance to also meet the cleric, Ophilia Clement, but didn't want to impose himself upon the reunion between the two friends. Instead, he packed up his paper and charcoal, and headed to the hill that overlooked the cathedral.

He followed the narrow path that he knew would lead him to the top of the hill. As he crested its peak, he took in the view of the cathedral in all its splendor. It was truly magnificent, with the light snowfall only adding to the charm of the scene. Sitting himself down in the snow, he propped his knees up to rest his pages onto, and held his charcoal in a gloved hand. He could only put down so much on paper, and regretted not having his paints and a canvas with him, so that he could paint the scenery now instead of needing to recall it later.

He committed the details to memory as best he could, making note of the colors he was planning to use on the final piece. He spent quite some time filling in as much detail as he could, then when he was finished, he tucked the paper away and simply sat admiring the view before him. He lost track of how long he had been there, until he noted the darkening sky. He should head back to the inn soon, he thought. And yet, still he sat, enjoying the quiet despite the cold.

"Oh!" he suddenly heard a woman's voice say. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was up here."

Yusuke turned in surprise, and his shock doubled when he saw who had spoken. He recognized Ophilia right away, with her blonde hair and white robes.

"O-" he began, and quickly changed what he was going to say, "Sister. My apologies for intruding on your refuge."

"It's quite alright," she assured him with a smile, then thought about what he had said. "How did you know? About this place, I mean."

Yusuke's mind raced to correct his mistake. How should he answer her? "I didn't... I only meant that this seems like the ideal place for one to make a temporary escape."

"That's quite true, which is why I was surprised to see someone else here," she laughed. She approached and sat down in the snow beside him. "My name's Ophilia."

"A pleasure, Ophilia," he answered genuinely. "I'm Yusuke."

"Ah, so you're the young man traveling with Professor Albright. He tells me you're an artist," she replied with interest.

"Indeed," he offered in response. "That's why I came up here. This view of the cathedral is stunning."

"I never get tired of it," Ophilia answered, hugging her knees to herself. "When I was a child, I used to spend hours sitting here looking at it. Only the threat of frostbite would send me back inside."

Yusuke nodded, once again knowing more about the person he was conversing with than they realized.

Ophilia seemed to notice the papers he was shielding from the snow beneath his jacket. Her curiosity apparently getting the better of her, she asked him, "Were you drawing the cathedral just now?"

"I was," he confirmed, his cheeks reddening slightly before he asked her, "Would you like to see it?"

"I would love to," she replied warmly, her eyes full of eagerness.

Yusuke pulled the sketch free and handed it to her. Ophilia's breath caught as she examined the details on the page.

"My goodness..." she breathed. "This is wonderful, Yusuke. You're a very talented artist indeed."

"It's only a sketch," he deflected, embarrassed at her effusive praise. "When I return home, I intend to paint the scene properly on a canvas."

He wasn't sure why her opinion flustered him so; he was normally only too happy to accept compliments about his work. Perhaps it was because he felt like he really _knew_ her and Cyrus... it was hard to see them as strangers even though they had only just met. He admitted to himself that it was usually those we cared for whose opinions were most important to us, though it was odd to think of his new acquaintances that way. But when he had been following their stories, he had found that he did care for them, even as fictional characters.

"Well, in that case, I hope that I'm lucky enough to see the finished product one day," Ophilia assured him, smiling kindly.

"I hope that as well," he answered, a bit sad to realize that that was unlikely to happen.

Shaking himself out of his melancholy, Yusuke rose from the snow-covered ground.

"I should leave you to your reflection. It was nice meeting you, Sister Ophilia," he told her sincerely.

"You as well, Yusuke. Goodnight," she replied, then added. "May the Sacred Flame guide your path."

Uncertain how to respond to the blessing, he simply thanked her, then turned and made his way back to the inn.

* * *

The next day, Yusuke and Cyrus headed back onto the road and left Flamesgrace behind them. Yusuke looked forward to leaving the snow behind as well; the Frostlands were certainly beautiful, and the snow sparkled all around them in the most breathtaking way, but the cold was starting to be too much for him. He hoped the Woodlands would be more temperate, and suspected that the ancient forests would yield many treasures for his artistic eye to admire.

He idly wondered whether or not they would be stopping in S'warkii. After meeting two of the eight travelers he had come to know over the summer, he certainly would not have been opposed to adding a third in the form of the huntress, H'aanit. Regrettably, when he asked Cyrus, the scholar informed him that they would be continuing on until they reached Victors Hollow. Yusuke was disappointed; he had been considering asking H'aanit to pose for a portrait, if he were fortunate enough to meet the woman. A mighty archer at the hunt would have made for an excellent dynamic subject for a painting, but alas, it was not to be.

As they began making their way through the Woodlands, Yusuke was once again struck by the peacefulness of his surroundings. From the dappled sunlight that filtered through the leaves, to the clear birdsong heard from the canopy above him, the forest filled his heart with serenity. The calmness had him so relaxed that he almost jumped when Cyrus suddenly spoke after a long time traveling in silence.

"It occurs to me that I never asked where you're from, my boy. Pray forgive my single-mindedness!" he chuckled.

"That's quite alright, Professor," Yusuke assured the scholar. Luckily, he had spent some time thinking of a suitable response should he be asked this very question. At first, he had considered something akin to the truth; that he hailed from a land outside of Orsterra. However, he suspected that such an answer would surely bring with it more questions, especially from a man as curious as Cyrus. He would want to know every detail about Yusuke's homeland, so this seemingly simple explanation certainly would not do.

"I was born in Wispermill," he replied. He had decided to choose a small village in the Flatlands, so that Cyrus would not be as likely to ask for details. And because Yusuke was familiar with the village from its significance in the game, he could more easily dissemble if the need arose.

"Really? How interesting," the scholar mused. "How is it that you learned the fine arts, then, coming from such a small place?"

Perhaps here, something closer to the truth would suffice. "I had a master who raised me and taught me to paint. I lived with him until recently."

"I see," Cyrus replied, nodding. "Strange, I have never heard of a master painter living in Wispermill..."

Momentarily panicked, Yusuke decided to continue with the truth, or as near to it as he could divulge. "I imagine the reason for that is because he was a fraud. He had no talent of his own, and I eventually came to learn that he was using me for my gifts..." Yusuke admitted dejectedly, "He hoped to sell my work for his own profit, you see."

"Why, that's utter madness!" Cyrus proclaimed in shock. "What foolish greed could have possessed the man that he thought to take advantage of his own student? I am truly sorry that you had to experience such an appalling lack of respectability from your master."

"Thank you," Yusuke offered, not knowing what else to say on the subject of his sensei Madarame. Though he had mostly made peace with what had happened, it was difficult to forget such a betrayal.

"I cannot fathom it..." Cyrus continued under his breath, shaking his head. "To think that he could even consider robbing you of the fruits of your efforts. By rights he should have been helping you flourish and fine-tune your skills. How dare such a man name himself a teacher? It is truly a disgrace!"

Cyrus stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "Yusuke, if you need help finding a new mentor, I would be more than happy to make some inquiries on your behalf. I won't rest until I find an honest, genuine master painter who can help you to grow as an artist."

Yusuke was moved by the offer. In reality, he had good teachers at his school, and would not be able to study in Orsterra even if he didn't, but seeing Cyrus' consideration for a student in need was a testament to his dedication as an educator himself.

"That is very kind of you, Professor, but that won't be necessary," he reassured the man. "I must say that the fact that you would make such a generous offer shows just how different you are from my former master. As far as teachers go, you are surely a paragon of the profession. Your students are very lucky to have you."

The scholar actually blushed. "Why, lad, that has to be one of the greatest compliments I've received during my career." He lay a hand to Yusuke's shoulder before continuing, "From the depths of my heart, I thank you for your kind words."

"I believe I am speaking the truth, and that the compliment is a deserved one," Yusuke replied with a smile. In fact, he knew for a certainty that it was the truth, given that he had witnessed many examples of Cyrus' devotion to his students well before having met the man in person.

The scholar smiled and slapped him on the back fondly. "Well, in any case, let us carry on with our journey. I believe we should be nearing Victors Hollow shortly."

* * *

Yusuke and Cyrus made it to the town just as the sun was beginning to set. Famished, they only took the time to acquire a room at the inn before making their way to the tavern for a late dinner. It was rather crowded, but the two of them managed to find an empty table towards the back. Yusuke didn't mind the crowd; he often enjoyed people-watching with a sketchbook in hand as a way to get in a bit of life drawing practice. As they sat down, he took the time to retrieve some of his paper and charcoal, setting it down on the table in front of him.

He looked around the tavern and noted a potential subject seated not far away; a burly bull of a man with a breastplate that left his arms bare. Yusuke suspected that this was likely one of the gladiators who fought in the local arena, and his muscular build would be perfect for an anatomical study. He began sketching, looking up periodically from the page for reference.

A buxom young barmaid approached their table to take note of their order. Yusuke took a moment away from his sketch to order his dinner and a drink, then returned to his work. He was too focused on what he was doing to note the sly smile the woman directed his way. She approached his side of the table, and leaned in, asking him if he wanted his meal prepared in any specific way; she was the cook's daughter, after all, and could have something special prepared for him, if he wanted.

Yusuke only half-heard what the barmaid was saying. He glanced up, trying to get a good look at his subject's expression, but the young woman was blocking his field of vision. He leaned away from her, peering beyond her generous cleavage in order to examine the fighter's face more closely. If only he could get the eyes right...

"No, thank you," he muttered absently. "The normal preparation will be fine."

He did not notice her dismayed expression at his response, or the way she turned her smile over to Cyrus instead. The scholar ordered his meal and began chatting with the woman animatedly. He asked whether she had any drink recommendations, and she suggested her personal favorite to him.

"Well, I shall take your word for it, my dear. Tell me, are you familiar with the history of the arena? I'm curious as to how long this tournament of yours has been in existence..."

The two of them continued to chat, smiling at each other and laughing together. Finally, the young woman asked the scholar whether he had any plans for the night, as she was nearly finished her shift, and if he wasn't busy, perhaps they could continue their conversation someplace more private...

"Hm?" Cyrus responded guilelessly. "I'm afraid tonight isn't a good time, my girl. The lad and I have an early morning ahead of us, you see. We're traveling to Duskbarrow to conduct some most fascinating research. Unless, of course, you have some interest in ancient Hornburgian artforms?"

The barmaid's smile slowly slid from her face as her expression turned to dissatisfaction. She muttered that she would be back with their drinks shortly, and walked away.

"Friendly lass, isn't she?" Cyrus mused, to which Yusuke grunted in reply. Moments later, the young woman returned to their table with their drinks in hand. She set the two mugs down onto the table roughly, then turned away without a word. Yusuke and Cyrus sipped at their drinks, the thought never entering their minds that anything might have been amiss.

* * *

By the time they finally made it to Duskbarrow, Yusuke had nearly run out of sketching paper. He hoped that the small forest village might carry some, but was not optimistic about the selection they might have. Nonetheless, even if he couldn't procure himself any more pages of sufficient quality, he was quite happy with the drawings he had managed since their departure from Atlasdam. He could now truly say that his struggles with art block were resolved, and when he returned home, he would have several new paintings to undertake. He was looking forward to it, but was not yet ready to leave; not before he had a chance to inspect the mural found in the ancient ruins of Eld.

After Cyrus had opened the rounded door to the ruins' entrance, Yusuke ducked his head down to enter. His breath caught at the sight that greeted him; from the ancient stonework to the light beams sneaking their way through the trees, everything about this place was twice as beautiful as he remembered it. He could feel the weight of its history, almost like a whisper that spoke to him but was too quiet to make out.

Cyrus stepped up next to him, his own voice hushed in reverence. "Marvelous, isn't it..." he said, more a statement than a question.

"Indeed..." Yusuke agreed without hesitation.

"Come," the scholar encouraged him after a moment, stepping forward. "The mural lies this way."

Yusuke followed his lead, stepping gingerly over crumbled columns and clumps of tangled greenery. They reached the part of the ruins where the infamous mural was found, and Yusuke was speechless from his first glimpse of it. It dominated the wall's surface for the span of an entire corridor; it was impossible to take it all in at once, such was its size. He instinctively began observing it from an analytical perspective, from its use of color and space to the feelings it evoked.

"So, my young friend," Cyrus asked him, "what does your artist's eye tell you?"

"It's a very stylized and symbolic treatment," Yusuke observed, "almost primitive, in some ways. But there's a sophistication to it as well..."

The scholar stood next to him, gazing at the mural as if to see it through Yusuke's eyes. "Interesting. What else?"

"The limited color palette suggests that it was painted using pigments that were available locally at the time. Though if it is as ancient as you suspect, this would be difficult to verify, as the concentration and makeup of local resources could well have changed somewhat over the course of the centuries.

What I find fascinating is the way that these symbols," Yusuke pointed to the runes, "are used in representing the image. Do you know their meaning, Professor?" The younger man knew the answer, of course, but could not give away the fact that he was already aware of the mural's significance.

"Indeed, my boy," Cyrus began, taking on a lecturing tone. "These runes are in High Hornburgian, and I have been able to successfully translate them. They serve as a warning, and a portend of terrible things to come, should the Fallen God ever be allowed to return from whence he is imprisoned."

Yusuke nodded. "Even without knowing the words they represent, one can see, and perhaps, feel their meaning." He pointed out a section near what symbolized the Gate of Finnis. "Here, the runes have a chaotic quality to them... it's almost as if they're illustrating a sense of panic, and above all, fear." He moved further along the wall, pointing out another part of the mural. "In this area, there is a sense of disarrayed movement to them which evokes a loss of control, perhaps expressing the aftermath of the events which the mural warns of."

He came back to the center, and laid his hand over the stylized gate. "And here... a sense of hopelessness. And defeat."

He turned back towards Cyrus. The scholar blinked, his brows raising as he regarded him. "I am impressed. You've gleaned all that information with only a cursory observation, after all." Cyrus was pensive, his hand cradling his chin as he swept his eyes across the mural once more. "I now see how an understanding of the arts can go hand in hand with the study of history quite well."

Yusuke nodded. "We can learn much about ages passed by observing the ways in which their people expressed themselves. Beliefs, traditions, as well as everyday life... all are recorded within the artwork and craftsmanship of those who came before us."

Cyrus glanced over at him, amused. "I don't suppose you would consider enrolling at the Royal Academy, my boy? It would be an honor to have you as a student. I believe we could learn much from one another."

Yusuke returned his smile, knowing that this proposal could not be. "Though I do have a fondness for the history of art, I'm afraid that academia is not my heart's calling. I have a great need for creativity, and a desire to influence the future of the art world with my work, rather than dwelling on its past."

"That is what I suspected you would say," Cyrus answered with a sigh. "Your passion for your craft is self-evident, after all." The scholar laid a hand to Yusuke's shoulder as he spoke, and there was a finality to the gesture. Though it was evident that Cyrus wished to share an academic relationship with Yusuke, he seemed to understand that the young artist's fate lay on a different path.

"Now," Cyrus continued briskly, "Tell me, what else can you deduce about those who painted this mural so long ago?"

* * *

The two spent hours in their study of the ancient art found in the ruins of Eld. Yusuke filled the rest of his sketching paper with ideas for his own recreation of the mural, wanting to reinterpret it in his style upon his return. For his part, Cyrus produced a notebook and quill from his pack, which he used to take notes on Yusuke's observations. They eventually decided to return to the village as the light began to fade, agreeing that they had learned as much from the mural as they were likely to.

Once they had emerged from the the ruins into Duskbarrow proper, they agreed they should get themselves a meal at the tavern, noting that they had neglected to eat since their arrival to the village. And so, they sat at a table together in silence, both lost in thought.

It was ultimately Cyrus who spoke first. "Yusuke, lad... I want to thank you for accompanying me here. I have learned much after listening to your thoughts, not the least of which was the true value of an artist's perspective. I believe that, upon my return, I shall endeavor to encourage a stronger focus on art history in the Royal Academy's curriculum. I believe its importance cannot be overstated for those like myself who wish to learn from the past."

Yusuke was touched by the scholar's appreciation. "I am pleased that I was able to contribute to your research, Professor. And I must thank you as well, for giving me the opportunity to also learn from you.

I will admit, when I met you in Atlasdam, I had been suffering from a creative block for some weeks. I couldn't seem to find inspiration no matter how much I tried... but the journey we have undertaken together has allowed me to reopen the floodgates of my creativity. I'm now looking forward to returning to my easel and putting paint to canvas."

"I'm happy to hear it, my boy," Cyrus replied with a smile. "That we were both able to learn something means that our journey was worth the taking." He paused, considering. "I must begin making my way back to Atlasdam on the morrow... will you accompany me there, or do you travel another road?"

Yusuke hesitated. On the one hand, he was truly enjoying his time in Orsterra, and wasn't certain he would ever be able to return once he went home. Would spending a few more days here be wise? He admitted he was not certain whether time was passing at the same rate in Japan as it was here. Perhaps his friends were looking for him, worried at his disappearance...

With a sigh, he finally voiced his decision. "I am afraid our journey together ends in Duskbarrow. I must make my own way from here on."

"I understand, lad," Cyrus assured him. "Let us enjoy our last night together, then," he said, raising his mug, "A toast; to the pursuit of knowledge, and to friendship."

Yusuke clinked his mug to the scholar's with a smile. "Here, here," he agreed fondly.

* * *

The two ended up talking later than they perhaps should have before retiring to their room at the inn. The next morning, they made ready to resume their respective journeys, standing at the crossroads outside of Duskbarrow, regretting the need for farewells.

Cyrus clasped Yusuke's shoulder one last time. "It was an honor meeting you, my boy. I have appreciated our time together and will not forget the lessons you taught me. And remember, if you ever decide that you wish to study at the Royal Academy, there will always be a place for you there."

"The honor was mine, Professor," Yusuke told him sincerely. "I am grateful for everything you have done for me, and I am glad that fate allowed for our paths to cross. I, too, will not forget what I have learned on our journey." He offered his hand to the scholar, who shook it with a smile.

Their goodbyes made, Yusuke watched wistfully as Cyrus walked away down the road that would lead the scholar home. The man would never know the true meaning of this journey for Yusuke, that he had been allowed to enter a world other than his own and taste a moment of a life that was not his.

But all good things, as they say, must come to an end, Yusuke thought to himself. Pulling his phone from his pocket for the first time in days, he turned the device on. The MetaNav's icon still looked at him from the center of his screen, he saw with relief. He initiated the return sequence, waiting with bated breath to see whether or not he would be able to return home. His heart beat once, twice, before the familiar shifting began that signaled his exiting the Metaverse.

Moments later, Yusuke found himself in his dorm room once again, wearing his own clothing. He panicked for a moment, grasping behind him for the satchel containing his sketches, and sighed in relief to find that it was still hanging from his shoulder. Strange, that he had been able to bring something back from Orsterra. Perhaps... could it be that he had in fact infiltrated a Palace of his own making, and that these sketches were his Treasure? He was not certain, but he was glad that he had been able to keep these tokens of his adventure regardless. He knew he would never forget his journey, but having something tangible to serve as a reminder made the experience all the more special.

He sat on his bed, and looked once again at his phone. According to the time and date, he had returned to his world only moments after having left it. So, he had not lost the time he had spent in the Metaverse after all. Perhaps he should explain the details of his experience to Morgana and see if his companion could decipher what exactly had happened. And yet... the thought of sharing the details of this trip did not sit right with Yusuke. It had felt... personal, somehow. And if he truly hadn't been gone from Tokyo for more than a few moments, perhaps he didn't need to tell his friends of it.

All that Yusuke knew at the moment was that he had an urgent need to paint. With his satchel full of sketches in hand, he headed to his school's painting studio with inspiration strong in his heart.

* * *

Over the next few days, Yusuke painted frantically, spending long hours in the studio and often neglecting to eat and sleep. He painted the Great Cathedral of Flamesgrace as he had seen it from the snow-covered hilltop with Ophilia, snowflakes drifting slowly onto their heads as they sat in the cold, quiet evening. His sketches were pinned up next to him, covering most of the wall in black and white scenes from Orsterra. He had purchased the largest canvas he could find for his piece inspired by the mural, and spent a long time penciling in his plans for the painting. He was almost afraid to begin putting pigment down atop it; having been in the presence of the original and feeling the weight of its significance, he wanted to be certain that his version did it justice.

He was just about to begin brushing on the first layer of paint when he heard his phone buzzing nearby. He was tempted to ignore it at first, but he found that the sound was ruining his concentration. He decided to answer it instead.

"Hello, Futaba," he greeted the girl after seeing her name appear on the call screen.

"Hey, Inari!" she replied. "I kinda wasn't expecting you to answer. You haven't been replying to the group chat, y'know. It's been days, and everyone's been wondering what you've been up to." Her tone was mildly scolding, but perhaps relieved as well.

"Ah, yes. I remember having turned the notifications off at some point..." he admitted. "But you can tell the others not to worry. I have simply been struck by inspiration and have been painting."

"Oh yeah?" Futaba asked, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, and I have you to thank for that," he told her. "I am in the midst of painting a series of pieces inspired by Octopath Traveler, you see."

"Awesome!" the girl exclaimed. "See, I knew it would do the trick. Glad to be of service," came her smug reply. "Can I see them when you're done?"

"Of course," he assured her. An idea suddenly occurred to him, "Oh, and Futaba? Which character was your favorite when you were playing?"

"Well, I really liked all of them," she began indecisively, "but I think Tressa was my fave. I like her energy, and she's cute."

"I see," Yusuke replied with a smile, searching the canvases at his feet. He found a small rectangular one that he didn't have plans for, and set it aside. "I must get back to work now, but I'll let you and the others know once I've finished. Perhaps we can all get together at Leblanc soon."

"Sounds good. Talk to ya later, Inari!" she cheerfully answered before hanging up.

* * *

The days passed by in a blur as Yusuke continued to paint. He did not want to lose his momentum now that he had begun, after all. By the time he finally put down his brushes, he had six completed canvases, each depicting scenes that he had witnessed in Orsterra. Some were abstract, some more representational, but he thought they made a rather nice series. Perhaps he should submit them to a gallery as a complete show... though he was not certain if pieces based on a video game would be accepted in a prestigious gallery setting. He scoffed at the thought; the work should stand on its own merit, regardless of where the inspiration came from. He would try submitted them, and see how they fared.

A seventh canvas, the small one he had put aside earlier, was now wrapped up in tissue paper and slipped inside of a cardboard box. Grabbing his phone, he sent a text message, then began cleaning his brushes while he waited for a reply. Once he had finished putting the studio back in order and his brushes were laid out to dry, he checked his phone again. Smiling at seeing an answer to his text, he grabbed the small box and headed out the door.

Futaba was seated at her usual place at the counter when Yusuke entered the front door of Leblanc. She waved at his appearance, knowing from his message that he was coming over to meet her. He strode up to the counter and sat beside her.

"So, what's this surprise you said you've got for me, anyway?" she asked, her voice full of eagerness.

He slid the box in front of her. "Just a little thank you gift," he replied.

Futaba _Ooo_ -ed softly at the parcel, then hurriedly unwrapped it. She pulled out its contents and let out a laugh. Between her hands was a small painting of herself wearing Tressa Colzione's merchant garb, a smile on her face and her hand raised in a peace sign.

"I love it!" she proclaimed, a grin splitting her face. "This is going on my bedroom wall, right next to my Phoenix Ranger Featherman R poster!"

"I am glad it's to your liking," Yusuke offered with a smile. "I wanted to offer you a token of thanks, for introducing me to Octopath Traveler. I must admit, in a way, that game has changed my life."

"Geez, Inari, you're so dramatic," she laughed. "But if it means that much to you, then I'm glad. And thanks for the painting! Someday, when you're a famous artist, I'll be able to sell it for a fortune!"

Yusuke's eyes grew in horror before she reassured him that she was joking. He wasn't certain that he understood why she thought the idea a funny one, but admittedly, Futaba was a strange girl.

He lingered at the café with her, the two of them earnestly discussing Octopath Traveler together. Remarkably, Futaba's enthusiasm for the game seemed to nearly match his own, no matter the fact that she hadn't experienced its world in the same way that he had. He was glad to see that his unique perspective wouldn't prevent him from being able to share his appreciation for the game with others who were fond of it.

Upon returning to his dorm room for the night, Yusuke lay in bed looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. He still didn't completely understand how his adventure in Orsterra had come to be, but he was truly grateful that it had happened. Soon, classes would resume, and doubtless the Phantom Thieves would eventually find themselves another target, and he would be too busy to spend his time focused on a video game. As it was, he thought that his summer vacation had been a welcome respite from his normal routine, and his unexpected journey a memorable secret that he would always treasure.

Yusuke sat on his bed and reached over to grab one of his sketchbooks and a pencil from his bedside table. Leaning back against the headboard, he turned to a blank page and started a new drawing. He sketched out two figures, roughing out their poses, then fleshing them out, and finally adding in details. When he was finished, the page depicted himself standing next to Cyrus, the two of them talking and laughing. He wrote a line at the top of the page; _To the Pursuit of Knowledge, and to Friendship_. He shut the sketchbook and leaned back, a satisfied smile on his face.


	2. Podfic Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic version of A World of Knowledge Awaits, read by Postal_Ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried recording my first podfic, and here it is! It's far from perfect, so please forgive any background noises (i.e. my dad sneezing) and such. I'm actually rather pleased with the end result, and hope to record more of my stories as podfics in the future. Thanks for listening! ^_^
> 
> Link will open a new window, and if you don't have the option to listen directly from that page, you should be able to download the file. (Still working out the kinks as to the best way to host these... suggestions welcome!)

[A World of Knowledge Awaits](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zKzCHSJO9hLh2MuA553txELa0SXtlx_T/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
